Killer boiz
Killer boiz, also known as Hunter boiz, are a critically endangered species of spinnyboi. They are distant relatives to sharky boiz, and relatives to long clawed boiz. Appearance Killer boiz don't have fur. Instead, they have scales. Killer boiz also have fangs, claws, and a long tail that has a very sharp tip. Their eye "whites" (on quotes because they're not white) are yellow. The pupil color changes on each variation. The green variation has dark blue pupils, the blue variation has red pupils, the dark blue variation has black pupils, and the black variation has green pupils. Behavior Both names the killer boiz have aren't wrong. With the sharp tips of their tails, and claws and teeth that are basically tiny knives, they were born to kill and hunt. Of course, that means they hunt a lot, therefore killing other boiz. Killer boiz are pretty aggressive when fighting, but they only attack boiz if they see a boi, or a group of boiz that look intimidating approaching, if they're hunting, or if they're trying to defend themselves after being attacked. Keep in mind most intelligent boiz are intimidating to killer boiz, meaning you should ''never ''approach a killer boi without good methods of self-defense or methods of healing any possible wounds, unless you know exactly what you're doing. If you get a killer boi to trust you somehow, they will be very loyal and friendly to you, and do whatever you command them to do. At first sight, killer boiz might look like a great choice for guard boiz or pets once you get one to trust you, but in reality, they're not a good choice for a pet at all, as they are not adapted to living in a house or apartment, and they will probably destroy it trying to figure out how to adapt to it. Also, unless you taught your killer boi to trust other boiz despite them looking intimidating, which is near impossible, they wouldn't trust anyone but you, therefore being aggressive towards other boiz. For that last reason, killer boiz are classified as a illegal pet, and you will definitely be arrested if the police or the QWB finds out you have a killer boi pet. Habitat Killer boiz are mostly found on wild areas, but there have been some instances where a killer boi or a group of killer boiz got lost and accidentally got inside a urban area. Killer boiz can be found on Balloosh, Kimbara Outback, Temple of Zios, and Coral Canyons. Killer boiz can also be found swimming or fishing on Kani Cove and Crystal Reef. History Coming Soon™. Trivia * Killer boiz can breath underwater for up to 3 hours. * Icecream C. Mints, the same spinnyzoologist who drew the sketch used in this page, used to have a killer boi pet, which was taught how to trust everyone but bad guys and was a very good pet in general, but when someone else tried to have a killer boi pet and that resulted in trouble for both the owner and everyone around him, the police classified killer boiz as a illegal pet species and took Ice's killer boi pet due to it being illegal from that moment on. Category:Rare species Category:Endangered bois